Unlock Skills
Unlock Skills are an a-typical category that is used mostly to simply have an easy reference to a certain range of Skills. These skills can usually be obtained as a bonus from various general and profession's skills, or they can be gained via skill trees. In the case of skill trees, they are almost always available as an elective in the capstone skill of that specific Skill Tree - ie, the final fourth level of that tree. Without exception, unlock skills are major milestones and allow a survivor to equip or build the most powerful gear in the game. Defensive Structures This skill allows the survivor to construct powerful defensive structures and objects, such as the Guard Tower and Bunker. It can be learned by reaching the capstone in the Construction skill tree. Sniper Rifles This skill allows the survivor to equip the powerful yet unwieldy sniper rifles, including the Sniper Rifle, 50 Caliber, and Guided Sniper. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill of the Marksmanship, Scouting or Rifles skill trees. Rare Firearms This skill allows the survivor to equip any range of rare ranged weapons, such as the Shotgun, Hunting Rifle, Minigun, and Bazooka. Rare Firearms can come in various weapon categories, including Pistols, Automatic Weapons, and Rifles. Note this only applies to the ability to equip the weapon - bonuses will still depend on the weapon's category and survivor's skills. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill of the Marksmanship, Damage, Pistols, Rifles or Automatic Weapons skill trees. Rare Occult Thie skill allows the survivor to equip and use any range of powerful relics and occult weapons, both holy and dark weapons. Examples of rare occult weapons can include the Volcanic Bow, Demon's Mouth, Damnator, Plasma Charger and Sacred Sword. Note this only applies to the ability to equip the weapon - bonuses will still depend on the weapon's category and survivor's skills. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill of the Melee, Melee Defense, Pistols, Bows, Dark Weapons or Holy Weapons skill trees. Rare Tech Weapon This skill allows the survivor to equip rare tech weapons, such as the Coilgun, Railgun, Freeze Ray, Beam Cannon, Damnator and Plasma Charger. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the Research, Tech Weapons, Automatic Weapons or Rifles skill trees. Rare Tool Weapon This skill allows the survivor to equip rare tool weapons, such as the Wrench, Sledgehammer, Blowtorch, Chainsaw, and Acid Gun. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the Tool Weapon, Melee, Construction, Quarrying, and Mining '''skill trees. Rare Dark Armor This skill allows the survivor to equip powerful and rare dark armor, such as the Demonite Armor, Obsidian Armor, Armor of Souls, and Armor of Night. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the '''Occult Research, Damage, and Resilient '''skill trees. Rare Holy Armor This skill allows the survivor to equip powerful and rare holy armor, such as the Holy Armor, Saint's Armor, Paladin's Blessings and Crystal Guard. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the '''Occult Research '''and '''Stalwart '''skill trees. Rare Nature Armor This skill allows the survivor to equip powerful and rare nature-magic armor, such as the Vine Armor, Druid Vestments, Boulder Guard and Gaia's Wrath. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the '''Gathering, Evasion and Scouting skill trees. Rare Tech Armor This skill allows the survivor to equip powerful and rare tech armor, such as the Mechanized Plates, Elements Armor, Titanium Armor and Combat Suit. It can be learned by reaching the capstone skill in the Tech Weapon and Research skill trees. __FORCETOC__